


огонь всё равно потух (the fire's out anyway by thescyfychannel (scyth3g1rl))

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, hopefully it ends happy, references to various things, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, что не стоит встречаться со своими героями, и этому есть чертовски хорошая причина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	огонь всё равно потух (the fire's out anyway by thescyfychannel (scyth3g1rl))

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the fire's out anyway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212457) by [thescyfychannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel). 



> Примечание автора:  
> Little boy, hey, the door is that way  
> You better go you know the fire's out anyway
> 
> ( _Малыш, смотри, дверь в той стороне._  
>  Лучше иди, ты же знаешь, что огонь всё равно потух.)

Общепризнанным является факт того, что чем ниже ты по спектру, тем стабильнее твой разум. Столкнувшись с какой-то крупной трагедией - ранней потерей лусуса, последующей потерей квадранта - теплокровный обычно продолжит жить в относительно здравом уме. Это не означает, что багровокровные никогда не сходят с ума, и что нет ни одного хладнокровного, который не смог бы избежать безумия, но всё они являются отдельными случаями, малочисленными и редкими. Особенно когда это касается "здравомыслящих высококровных".

Долгий срок жизни склоняет к безумию. Особенно в случае с существами, которые уже не должны жить.

Это произошло с одной из них.

_поймать поцарапать укусить оскалиться поймать выследить наброситься ударить убить разорвать растерзать поймать_

Есть некоторые вещи, которые могут удержать призрака. Поскольку это не было моей областью изучения, я знаю лишь метод, который был использован на меня. И, как бы стыдно ни было признать это, они использовали поклонение. Непреднамеренно, я уверена в этом. Не важно, чего они хотели или не хотели, потому что сделанное уже никогда нельзя будет отменить. Насколько мне известно.

Но как же я мечтаю о том, чтобы всё было не так! О, любовь моя, я так скучаю по тебе. Увидеть тебя снова было моей единственной надеждой, единственным мотивом продолжать дышать; продолжать пересказывать твою историю. Тебе бы эта доля подошла куда лучше, чем мне! Это твоя работа, твоя жизнь, твоя смерть. Моя работа завершена, уже трижды от начала и до конца, и всё равно _ОНИ НЕ ОТПУСКАЮТ МЕНЯ._

Я ненавижу и жалею их, слишком молодых, чтобы понять, слишком прогоревших, чтобы пылать, слишком потерянных, чтобы искать наставлений у кого-либо, кроме призрака. Твоя смерть сожгла меня и оставила шрам на душе, любовь моя. Холод пещеры отобрал моё тепло, похитил твоё пламя, оставил меня

_холодной холодной как ночь холодной как тьма холодной как ледяное сердце морского жителя_

Я почти не могу вспомнить твоё лицо, хотя я тысячи раз рисую его в своём сне. Оно стало чем-то из краски, крови и боли, оно потеряло смысл, распалось на простые картинки и слова. Моё сердце болит. Я так устала. Они не отпускают меня.

Ты знаешь, что я снова молода? Я думала, что могу позабавить тебя своим морщинистым лицом, моими молочными глазами, но я выгляжу так же, как в расцвете лет, за исключением более развитых мускулов и веса. Возможно, то, что осталось от меня, никогда не пробовало рагу из коры от Розы? Не то чтобы я её в чём-то винила, она старалась изо всех сил.

Но я

_одинока исчезла пропала потерялась лишилась всего больно жжётся кричу КРИЧУ_

Они говорят о революции, любовь моя. Они говорят о переменах, которые несут сияющие крылья, раздувающие угли твоего пламени. " _Кто бы мог нести факел?_ " - спрашивают они, один стражник другого - у моей пещеры есть стражники, любимый, и подношения, и паломники. Они больше боялись приблизиться ко мне, когда я всё ещё была жива. И кто-то новый отвечает, что это _бунтовщик, Призыватель, крылатый Кавалерийский Жнец._ Он грядёт, говорят они, шёпотом или в полголоса, снова и снова, пока слова не начинают отскакивать эхом от стен пещеры. Он грядёт, он грядёт, _он грядёт._

Я ожидаю этого притворщика затаив дыхание, наточив когти. Он ничего не знает о боли и скорби, ничего не знает о потере и страхе. Он знает кровь, войну и ненависть, он рождён Империей. Этот Призыватель - просто ещё один ползунок, отправляющийся на войну, ещё одно имя, которое будет стёрто из отчётов ненависториков.

Говорят, что он ищет моего совета. Говорят, что он свергнет высококровных и изменит всю Альтернию, и что они возрадуются и будут свободны.

Глупцы, все они глупцы. Полные дураки.

* * *

Находиться здесь действительно было большой честью. Хотя доступ к Пещере Ученицы был открыт для всех, частные посещения были редкостью, и Призыватель собирался воспользоваться своим временем сполна. Поэтому вся его группа прибыла на день раньше, и он предложил своим спутникам посетить пещеру раньше него. Они не слишком охотно протестовали, прежде чем торопливо направиться к священному месту, испытывая тихий трепет.

В тот рассвет они вернулись в лагерь, переговариваясь приглушёнными от восторга голосами. Пока его группа готовила дневные палатки и лежанки, его ассистентка мягко рассказала ему про события следующей ночи.

\- В вашем распоряжении будет вся ночь и весь день, Сэр, - Эпиона Хейлия протянула ему необходимую информацию и рекомендательные письма. Её плавники ехидно затрепетали в ответ на его недовольный взгляд. - Возьмите с собой спальникх для медиации. И постарайтесь выглядеть кхакх можно более героическхим. Только тот факт, что вам не нравится Амнето Сциори, не означает, что вам нужно носить гримасу, которой можно распугивать личинокх.  
\- Извини, Хейлия. Ты знаешь, каково это, - Сциори был ублюдком, но его рекомендации в этих кругах имели большой вес. И не было смысла вымещать злость на Хейлии, которой и так было тяжело из-за постоянных косых взглядов в её сторону. Многие из его спутников были готовы издеваться над ней в открытую. Высококровным здесь были не рады, но она была умелым лекарем и прекрасной ассистенткой, к тому же она была членом его отряда с самого начала. - Как всё прошло?

Выражение её лица стало странным. Его было трудно описать. Такое лицо можно увидеть у тролля в мгновение, когда он просыпается после лучшего сна в его жизни. Как раз перед тем как он понимает, что это был просто сон. 

\- Это было восхитительно. Яркхо. Кхаждая кхартина расскхазывает историю, и у них есть все её писания в одной кхниге. Там ощущение боли и печали, - она задумчиво улыбнулась, но через мгновение улыбка исчезла, и она похлопала ладонью по бумагам в его руках. - Берегите их, Кхапитан.

Хэйлия покинула его. Светало. Призыватель с секунду смотрел ей в след, потом скрылся в своей дневной палатке. Целая ночь и целый день в Пещере Ученицы. Он действительно был удачливым троллем.

 

Призыватель поднялся на закате, чувствуя, что волнуется и нервничает, как зелёный кавалерийский кадет. В последний раз он чувствовал такое напряжение несколько вариаций назад, и было почти стыдно признаться, но он даже ощущал страх. Один из стражей пещеры пришёл за ним, когда погасли последние лучи солнца, её дневной плащ развевался на ветру.

\- Дадите какой-нибудь совет? - спросил он, вытаскивая свой дневной плащ и проверяя рюкзак. Несомненно, его обыщут, но ведь он всё равно не собирался класть в него ничего опасного.

Страж одарила его ничего не выражающим взглядом.

\- Не засыпайте.

Как будто он мог бы. Что это за совет такой?

_ветер ажур соль порча свежая кровь он идёт он здесь_

Её пещера была удивительной. Картины всех возможных цветов. Каким-то образом она смогла раздобыть где-то блестящий тёмно-красный цвет Его крови, и картины отражали это. В пещере был маленький источник пресной воды, наполнявший небольшое озерцо с песчаным дном. Озерцо переходило в ручей, который бежал вдоль какой-то трещины в стене. Что касается самой пещеры, она глубоко врезалась в гору, была не слишком широкой на входе и становилась шире по мере движения вглубь. Всё было покрыто красками, за исключением задней стены. На задней стене была наполовину завершённая картина, испорченная резким росчерком. Её последняя работа.

Как раз под этой картиной стоял резной деревянный алтарь, в котором покоились останки Ученицы. Призыватель поставил рюкзак перед ним и продолжил медленно читать каждую из аккуратно написанных подписей к картинам. Все они не раз были переписаны или скопированы, и Его проповеди и Её истории вместе с картинами очень широко распространились среди троллей, которые всё ещё верили. Но теперь, когда он видел их собственными глазами, они выглядели куда более подлинными. Более цельными. Он на самом деле верил, что группа Мученика жила здесь.

Пол был гладким, отполированный тысячами и тысячами босых ног. Когда-то этот камень покрывали шкуры. Горел небольшой костёр, и, взглянув вверх, он заметил желоб, вырезанный в грубом потолке, который позволял дыму уходить к выходу.

Рассвет уже был близок, когда он решил приступить к медиации. Он устроился поудобнее перед маленьким алтарём.

Время шло. Солнце поднялось. Он открыл глаза.

* * *

Спальник под ним казался странным, слишком грубым, но в то же время слишком мягким. Не говоря уже о том факте, что он не помнил, как ложился. Освещение казалось странным, слишком слабым и слишком тёмным. Призыватель снова моргнул, позволяя глазам приспособиться к полумраку. Всё казалось неправильным.

Под его ногами лежали шкуры, бледный свет доносился из-за какой-то занавески. Картины казались более резкими, свежими, и сама пещера была охвачена тенями. Он повернул голову - Последняя Картина была завершена, маленький алтарь исчез, а из-за сияния на него смотрела пара блестящих зелёных глаз.

Перевод взгляда в сторону наблюдателя оказался ошибкой. Прежде чем он вообще смог встать в защитную стойку, они набросились на него, и он обнаружил, что лежит, неожиданно обрадованный перемене в покрытии на полу.

\- Я бы попросила дать мне хоть одну причину не перерезать твою глотку, но я всё равно не поверю ни единому твоему слову, - древнеальтернианский? Нет, она (и это определённо была она, хотя это было всё, что он мог понять через мутное зрение) говорила так, словно не привыкла к словам. А значит, говорила тепло, не привыкнув к более формальным стилям речи.

Это новое открытие всё же было менее срочным, чем вопросы о том, кто она такая и как попала сюда. Ему сказали, что его оставят одного в Её Пещере. И она была теплокровной! Как она могла не слышать о нём?

\- Моё убийство не остановит начинающуюся революцию, знаешь ли, - выдавил он.

Её глаза зажглись, и она усмехнулась, очевидно, довольная ответом. Грубые волосы коснулись его лица, когда она наклонила голову.

\- Я знаю.

Мурчание в её голосе, зелёные глаза - его зрение снова сфокусировалось с почти болезненной чёткостью. Он точно знал, кто перед ним. У Призывателя перехватило дыхание, и он жадно бегал глазами по её лицу.

\- Ученица, - произнёс он, едва громче вздоха, даже не шёпотом, но она с отвращением фыркнула и оттолкнулась от него. Он немедленно поднялся на ноги, его глаза загорелись. - Моя госпожа, я много вариаций мечтал встретиться с вами! - Её раздражение не уменьшилось от того, что он её узнал. Вместо этого она сузила глаза и присела на корточках в позицию, в которой он чётко увидел угрозу и возможность лёгкой атаки. - Леди Ученица?  
\- Что делает тебя таким особенным? Красивые крылышки? Рога? - она согнула руки, его внимание привлекли зловещие острые когти. - Тот факт, что ты настолько же кровожаден, как и большинство высококровных? - Она вытянула руку, упреждая его злость, когда Призыватель попытался ответить. - Ты ещё совсем маленький, ты и все те, кто следует за тобой. Их кровь будет на твоих руках, Кавалерийский Жнец. Готов ли ты встретить такую судьбу?  
\- Конечно же, готов! - Как она смела смотреть на восстание с презрением? На все жертвы, которые он принёс, чтобы зайти так далеко? Не может быть такого, чтобы эта мошенница действительно была Ученицей. Ученица согласилась бы с ним! Или это всё-таки была настоящая Ученица, которая решила протестировать его приверженность? - Мы _все_ готовы сделать всё необходимое, чтобы революция закончилась успехом.  
\- Я бы скорее назвала это восстанием. Бессмысленной попыткой, тщетной тратой жизней и сил, - это были не самые тяжёлые слова, которые ему доводилось слышать, далеко не самые тяжёлые. Но слышать их из уст одного из его идолов было гораздо, гораздо больнее. Издевка в её тоне и презрение в её глазах ранили гораздо хуже, чем он мог себе представить.  
\- И что именно ты делала? Пряталась в пещере до собственной смерти? Нарисовала несколько картин? - жители Альтернии нередко встречали мертвецов, но обычно те появлялись в форме зомби или теней. Призраки тоже не были редкостью, но материальные призраки были чем-то неслыханным. - Может быть, я и дурак, но ты просто трусиха!

Призыватель не видел никаких предупреждений. Пещера словно бы повернулась вокруг них, он снова почувствовал, как его спина врезается в пол.

\- Предатель! - не совсем то, что он ожидал. - Имперская мразь, вернувшаяся к своим в их цветах! Ты украл его слова, ты украл его сердце, ты забрал его ИМЯ, - её глаза приобрели странный цвет, блестящий, влажный, а её веса было достаточно, чтобы выбить из него дух.

До Призывателя начало доходить, что зеленокровная была не совсем в себе. Её рассудок в лучшем случае был нестабильным, а успокоить её казалось практически невозможно.

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
\- Немеченый-Мученик, Кавалерийский Жнец, обученный троллями, предатель, ты повернулся спиной к ним, и ты повернёшься спиной к нам всем! - Она шипела и скалилась в ярости, смотреть на неё было страшно. Ученица и Охотница, но о втором её призвании забыли слишком легко. - Ты принадлежишь Империи. Ты искажаешь его слова в своих целях! Я _никогда_ не дам тебе моего благословления.

Призыватель оскалился, толкнув её и сбросив с себя. Прежде чем у неё появился шанс среагировать, он прижал её к полу. 

\- Я дерусь за них, за теплокровных! Я дерусь за то же, что и Он! - может быть, она и была яростной и умелой, но он был гораздо сильнее, и пока ему удавалось держать её запястья прижатыми и не лезть под её клыки, он был в безопасности.  
\- _Он_ искал равенства, видел мир, в котором все могут жить в мире! - она извивалась под ним, пытаясь вырваться, царапала его руки, пиналась. - Ты взял те из его слов, которые тебе понравились, и проигнорировал все остальные, вырезал всё, что не подходило тебе, не подходило для твоей жалкой маленькой цели! Ты так жаждешь внимания, что готов пойти против моря!  
\- Ты ошибаешься, - рявкнул он, и этих капель ярости хватило, чтобы он потерял бдительность, и она смогла вырваться. Ученица нацелилась разорвать его сухожилия, и "беседа" перешла в драку, над которой они оба потеряли контроль. Они были почти равны, как по способности, так и по желанию убить.

Он не был уверен, кто решился делать первый шаг. Кто сменил их борьбу с попыток перекусить чужую глотку на яростные удары губ и клыков. Но когти теперь впивались в одежду, а не в кожу, и когда она повалила его на спину, он поддался почти что охотно.

\- Я ненавижу тебя, - прошипела она, словно бы впервые произнося эти слова. - Избалованный, самовлюблённый _поганец_.  
\- Пугливый мурчащий зверь, - его когти идеально впивались в её кожу, оставляя зелёные полосы на чистом сером. Её злобное рычание заставляло его смеяться, даже когда она вырезала несколько собственных отметин на его коже. - Ты спряталась, ты убежала, ты просто пугливый мурчащий зверь. - Это было детское оскорбление, но, похоже, оно задело её за живое, и он довольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- А ты идёшь на верную смерть, - схватив её за бёдра, он толкнул вверх, глубоко входя в неё, и она выгнула спину, продолжая свою литанию его недостатков. - Слишком помешанный на своей важности, чтобы волноваться. Слишком зацикленный на цели, чтобы увидеть страдания.  
\- А ты призрак, который даже не живёт, - парировал он, заглушая стон, когда она закачалась на нём. - Призрак, который не уходит.

Она дёрнулась, он застонал, и это заставило её победно ухмыльнуться. Ученица наклонилась к нему, достаточно близко, чтобы её губы касались его уха.

\- Я не могу.

 

Его язвительные ответы смыло волной эндорфинов, вместе с которой её клыки впились в его плечо, а когти расцарапали его грудь. Призыватель ответил на это чем-то больше похожим на рычание и снова сбросил её на пол.

 

Стало светлее, и он открыл глаза. Ученица лежала на его полусогнутой руке, один её рог упирался ему в шею. Разноцветные шкуры были собраны в уютную кучу вокруг них. Призыватель осторожно и тихо привстал, пытаясь вытянуть руку, не разбудив её. Кажется, его вещи почти не пострадали, и он быстро оделся.

\- У вас нет шансов победить, ты это знаешь, - мягко сказала Ученица, её глаза всё ещё были плотно закрыты.  
\- А ты мертва. Почему ты вообще сидишь здесь? По-моему, наши судьбы тебя совершенно не заботят, - в его рубашке было несколько острых разрезов, и он просунул палец через один из них, задумчиво покачал им и вздохнул. Она медленно открыла глаза, села, потянулась, словно совершенно не беспокоясь о своей наготе. - Чего ты хочешь?

Мурчание. Именно так он описал бы её смех, что-то вроде мягкого стрекотания, в котором была малая толика печали. 

\- Я не могу уйти, - он на мгновение встал на колени рядом с ней, словно молясь, не совсем уверенный в том, зачем сделал это. - А что до моего желания... Пожалуй, оно простое, - кончики её пальцев коснулись его щеки. - Я хочу увидеть его снова. Я хочу быть свободной.  
\- Ты будешь. Я обещаю.

Ученица подняла бровь на него (как она могла сомневаться в нём после всего этого?) и кивнула. Её ладонь на секунду легла на его щёку, но только на секунду. Потом она отвернулась, вернулась к своей стене. Призыватель отступил назад, наблюдая, как она начинает новую картину. От этого было трудно оторвать взгляд, и он смотрел столько, сколько мог. Потом отвернулся и направился к выходу из пещеры на дневной свет.

Пока он шёл, свет потускнел. Его глаза раскрылись. Пустая пещера. Холодный камень. Выцветшие картины. Он встал со спальника и вышел в звёздную ночь.

* * *

Возле входа в пещеру собралась толпа. Их глаза расширились, когда он вышел на лунный свет, кто-то мягко охнул. Эпиона протянула трясущуюся руку к его лицу, и её пальцы окрасились зелёным.

\- Всё ещё влажная, - пробормотала она. Шёпот поднялся и начал распространяться по толпе, нарастая и усиливаясь. _Её знак, это её знак!_  
\- С'р, вам нужна мед'ц'нская помощь, - Призыватель взглянул на свою растерзанную грудь, прежде чем покачать головой.  
\- Очищу потом. Я хочу, чтобы остался шрам.

Шёпот перешёл в рёв, который окутал их, уводя от Пещеры Ученицы.

* * *

Восторженные крики были слышны даже в её скучной тюрьме. Празднество растянулось на четверть перигея, словно ленивый мурчащий зверь, и к тому времени, когда какофония наконец стихла, она уже почти сожалела о содеянном. Почему она пометила этого бестолкового ползунка? Через вариацию он будет мёртв, его убьёт море.

 

Голоса у входа звучали мягко и тихо, и она прислушалась. Кажется, говорила бирюзовокровная, одна из её обычных стражей, бывший молотильратор. И...

\- Я хочу, чтобы её закрыли, если я не вернусь, - сказал он. Коричневый и сияющий, в бронзе и пламени. Бирюзовокровный начала спорить, настаивать на том, что он вернётся, но Призыватель перебил её. - Когда я вернусь, я сам скажу ей и сам закрою пещеру. Она... Она заслужила свободы.  
\- Да, сэр.

* * *

Время прошло. Ночь сменилась днём. Мир продолжал вращаться.

_Камни закрыли всё, любовь моя, и я начала угасать._

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> Написано (и переписано) в качестве подарка на день рождения для пользователя tumblr Moonie [ablubluh.tumblr.com]
> 
> Песни:  
> Another Day, из мюзикла RENT ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifknfWDYyp4))  
> Turning, из мюзикла Les Misérables ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM9dicyQ00s))


End file.
